Tears of a red scalp
by Belu
Summary: FINAL. La pelirroja se llevó la mano a su vientre pensando en aquel morocho de lentes a quien odiaba y amaba a la vez, responsable de su particular drama. LilyxJames
1. Recordar duele

IMPORTANTE: A CASI 6 AÑOS DE HABER PUBLICADO ESTE FANFICTION NO PUEDO CREER MI MALA REDACCIÓN Y MIS NOTORIOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS. ME ASOMBRA HABER RECIBIDO TANTOS REVIEWS. COMO AUTORA RECOMIENDO A QUIEN NO LO HAYA LEÍDO QUE NO LO HAGA, EN CUANTO PUEDA TRATARÉ DE CORREGIRLO. SI PROSIGUEN A LEERLO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE, ESTÁN AVISADOS!

Capitulo 1: Recordar duele

Una canción sonaba en la radio que ella había prendido unos instantes atrás

To really love a woman

To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside

Hear every thought - see every dream

N´ give her wings - when she wants to fly

Then when you find yourself lyin´ helpless in her arms

Ya know ya really love a woman

-Te amo pelirroja –un joven moreno, de gafas y ojos café la arrincono en un pasillo del inmenso Hogwarts

-Yo también –le dijo ella y el chico aprisiono sus labios – Ahora no, James. Sabes que no quiero que nadie se entere. Ni Sirius

Una chica pelirroja suspiro con melancolía, llevándose inconcientemente la mano a su vientre. Nadie lo sabia, pero ella y James habían salido hacia el final de su sexto año y ella, Lilian Evans, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Le había inventado una tonta excusa a James y el chico había aceptado, más que nada porque le parecía excitante encontrarse a escondidas, atrás de una armadura. Pero ella sabia que muy en el fondo le costaba asumir que había sido conquistada por aquel merodeador.

Porque así era, la había conquistado con sus besos y la había enamorado prometiéndole su amor

When you love a woman you tell her

that she´s really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she´s the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

that it´s gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

- really really ever loved a woman?

-Sabes Lily, siempre me gustaste. Eras atractiva, inteligente y no mostrabas ningún interés en mi, pero ahora...

-¿y ahora? – le pregunto temiendo que ya no se sintiese atraído por ella

-Ahora te amo, y siempre lo haré

-Yo también te amo-dijo dándole un tierno beso, que se convirtió en uno apasionado y que termino con la mayoría de sus ropas en el piso del baño de prefectos (n/a: Remus le dio la contraseña)

-James…

-Tranquila, si no quieres nada pasara

-Si quiero…solo, no se, tengo un poco de miedo-le dijo rogando que no notara el tono colorado de su cara

-¿Estas segura?-ella le contesto con un beso. James que no era virgen murmuro un hechizo anticonceptivo y la penetro con mucho cuidado, intentando que no le doliera mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella lo abrazaba. Al principio sintió un poco de dolor, pero enseguida se convirtió en placer y ambos disfrutaron esa noche.

To really love a woman

Let her hold you -

til ya know how she needs to be touched

You´ve gotta breathe her - really taste her

Til you can feel her in your blood

N´ when you can see your unborn children in her eyes

Ya know ya really love a woman

Una lagrima escapo de los ojos verdes que miraban un punto perdido y surco el delicado y pecoso rostro de la chica.

Después de esa vez, habían tenido varios encuentros más. Todo le parecía tan perfecto…no entendía que fue lo que paso para que el lo arruinara todo de esa forma… Si. El la había conquistado, enamorado y engañado…

Esa tarde había recibido una carta de el

Lily:

Te espero en el salón de transformaciones después de cenar.

Con amor,

James.

Ella, ilusa, ceno bien temprano para ir a cambiarse y porque no, a producirse también. A las ocho y media llego al salón de McGonnagall y al abrir la puerta de la clase se encontró con un bochornoso espectáculo que jamás imagino.

James Potter, aquel que le había prometido que estarían juntos por siempre, estaba muy ocupado, besándose con una chica de quinto de ¡Slytherin! Lo único que atino a hacer fue desaparecer cerrando la puerta de un portazo con un "¡que idota fui!"

Otra lágrima corrió sobre su mejilla, y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla. Todavía recordaba como la había intentado convencer de que era inocente, que la Slytherin había sido una zorra enviada por Snape apropósito y que el no tenia nada que ver.

Pero ella no se dejaría engañar de nuevo. Fue muy cruel, citarla para que lo viera con otra… y encima le echaba la culpa a la chica, otra pobre tonta como ella a la que probablemente también había engañado…

Ya no pudo mas, empezó a llorar descontroladamente en el momento en que su madre entraba a la habitación.

When you love a woman

you tell her that she´s really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she´s the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

that you´ll always be together

So tell me have you ever really -

really really ever loved a woman?

-Tranquila Lily… todo saldrá bien, ya veras

-¿Has…has hablado con el profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto intentando parecer mas tranquila, aunque no lo logro.

-Si… Ha accedido a tu deseo de quedarte aquí hasta que nazca. Cunado tu bebe tenga un mes volverán. Durante el tiempo que este saca te enviaran la tarea por correo-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Springy, la pequeña y rojiza lechuza de Lily- Voy a preparar la cena. Baja a cenar hija, por favor.

Lily se sintió culpable. Sabia que su madre jamás le reprocharía algo, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Estaba decepcionada de que su pequeña Lily estuviese embarazada con dieciséis años y que ni siquiera le hubiese dicho el nombre del padre. No es que Lily no lo supiera, de hecho lo tenia grabado en su mente, pero no quería pronunciarlo, no quería que nadie supiese.

Solo quería llorar y no recordar nada más del pasado, porque recordar duele. Y mucho

You got to give her some faith - hold her tight

A little tenderness - gotta treat her right

She will be there for you, takin´ good care of you

Ya really gotta love your woman...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Les gusto? En realidad lo pensé como un fic de varios capítulos, pero ahora que veo como me quedo, creo que también podría ser un one-shot… ¿Qué les parece? ¿lo continuo?

Dejen reviews!


	2. I also miss u

Tears of a red scalp

Capítulo 2: I also miss u

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

Estaba tirado sobre su cama jugando con su snitch. Se sentía mal, acababa de terminar su sexto año en Hogwarts y hacia más dos meses que SU pelirroja no le hablaba. Todo por culpa del maldito Snape. Recordaba muy bien como había empezado todo aquello…

"James:

Te espero en el aula de transformaciones a la hora de la cena

Con amor,

Lily"

Padfoot estaba a punto de pegarle, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y acababa de inventar una estupida excusa para postergar el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, del cual era capitán. Pero ¿Cómo no estar feliz si Lily había quedado con el?

Después de evitar a Peter llego al aula de transformaciones, pero allí no encontró a Lily sino a una castaña de Slytherin

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde esta Lily?

-¿Lily? ¿Quien es Lily? Mi nombre es Sarah

-Sarah creo que hay un error-dijo pensando inocentemente que la chica tenia una cita en el mismo lugar que Lily y el.

-Ningún error, James-le susurro la chica de forma sensual, acercándose peligrosamente

-Oye, yo no-no pude terminar, la Slyhterin lo estaba besando. No podía empujarla, era un hombre y ella una dama, así que un poco confundido le correspondió. Un "¡Que idiota fui!" proveniente de la puerta y un portazo de la misma lo hizo reaccionar. Se separo de la castaña y, para su sorpresa, la chica le tendió un trozo de pergamino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después desapareció por la puerta.

Sin hacerle caso al pergamino salio corriendo tras Lily. Pero era demasiado tarde, no la encontró. Desenvolvió el pergamino y a medida que lo leyó quiso matar a Snivellus. La nota decía:

"Has caído Potter,

Snape"

Se había prometido jugarle la mas pesada broma a Snape este año, aunque primero debía concentrarse en convencer a Lily de que el era inocente.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness   
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

En ese momento el rostro de una joven apareció en su chimenea

-¡James Potter!-grito.

-¿Qué pasa Susan?-le pregunto a la joven de ojos celeste y cabellos negros, que respondía al nombre de Susan March. Sus familias eran muy cercanas y la chica era su amiga desde la infancia

-¡¿Qué-le-has-hecho-a-Lily!-lo había olvidado, Susan era la mejor amiga de Lily

-Yo no le he hecho nada. Ella me rechazo siempre ¿recuerdas?

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta, Potter?-ahora estaba en problemas, le había dicho Potter-¡Era obvio que salían! Ahora ella esta encerrada en su cuarto, metida dentro de su cama llorando y solo me ha dicho algo así como "fui una tonta" o "James, como pudiste"… ¡Hasta esta mas gorda!

-Sus no sabes cuanto lo siento, en verdad…

-Tranquilo Jimmy-solo ella le decía así-ahora estoy allí-y en menos de una minuto la chica estaba allá

-Jimmy, cielo no te pongas así-dijo tratándolo como a un niño pequeño cuando vio los ojos de su amigo cristalizados- cuéntame que paso

-Veras…

-¡Maldito Snivellus!-James sonrió

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

-Yo…yo en verdad la amo Sus, no se que hacer, me siento culpable

-No te preocupes, la vamos a hacer ver la realidad, Lily volverá contigo.

-Eso espero Sus, eso espero

_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

-Prongs has visto mi pant… ¡Oh Susan!

-¡Sirius tápate!

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Asombrada?

-No… simplemente que no quiero que tu padre pase vergüenza… calzoncillos de perritos ¿eh? Esperaba algo mas del gran Sirius Black-eso fue un golpe bajo para Sirius que se fue aparentando estar ofendido de la habitación.

-¿Se instalo en tu casa?

-Si… se fue de la de sus padres… Ya sabes como piensa la familia de el respecto a la pureza de sangre y eso, y Sirius no piensa igual entonces se ha marchado y le ofrecí quedarse aquí.

-Muy noble de Siri-

-¿hablando de mi, Susan March? ¡Eso merece un ataque de cosquillas!-y se tiro encima de la chica "atacándola"

-jaja…no..jaja…Sirius…jaja..por favor…jaja…¡James has algo!-James, divertido, les lanzo una almohada, y pronto Sirius organizo una guerra de almohadas que termino con el cuarto lleno de plumas y un James sonriente. Susan y Sirius se alegraron de verlo reír y divertirse, aunque este ultimo no entendía porque su amigo estaba mal.

Susan paso el resto de las vacaciones visitando a los dos merodeadores para darle noticias de Lily a James, como este le había pedido, aunque en realidad Lily ni siquiera le abría la puerta de su habitación, ella le decía a James que estaba mejor.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

oOoOoOoOoOo

He decidido continuarlo! Me animaron mucho los reviews que recibí! Este chap es cortito… pero prometo que el próximo – que ya tengo a la mitad XD- va a ser mas largo!

Los reviews se los contesto en otro review, porque tengo entendido que no deja que los conteste acá…. Por cierto ¿alguien sabe que es una "beta"? porque lo vi en varias notas de autores y no se de que se trata…

Bss! Belu


	3. ¿Donde estas?

Tears of a red scalp

Capitulo 3: ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Sirius!

-…

-Padfoot…

-….

-¡Señor Black queda suspendido!

-¡Juro que yo no fui el que…-no era McGonnagall la que lo había despertado ni estaba en su despacho. Estaba en la casa de James y el se estaba revolcando por el piso-No fue gracioso

-jajaja claro que si! jajaja

-Vamos ya ¬¬

En el anden 9 ¾ de King Cross, una chica rubia de ojos miel buscaba a sus tres amigas con la vista, sin éxito

-¡Rachel!-una chica castaña de ojos avellana la llamaba

-¡Alice!¿como estas?

-Bien. Francia es un lindo lugar para visitar ¿Qué tal tu? ¿es lindo Suiza?

-Claro, aunque las eche de menos ¿has visto a las chicas?

-No. Susan me mando algunas cartas pero de Lils ni noticia

-Yo tampoco…

-¡Rachel!¡Alice!¡Las extrañe tanto!

-¡Sus! Nosotras también-le dijeron a coro-¿Lily no esta contigo?

-No…de echo hace bastante que no la veo-dijo apenada

-Chicas… ¡El tren va a partir sin nosotras!- y las tres se apresuraron a entrar. Allí adentro buscaron a Lily pero no la encontraron en ningún compartimiento

-¿Estará en el de los premios anuales?-pregunto dudosa Rachel

-Es imposible que sea premio anual… nunca fue prefecta ¿recuerdas?-Susan estaba nerviosa

-¿Creen que perdió el tren?

-No.Lily es muy puntual para eso. Tal vez estaba en los baños y no la vimos-supuso Susan. Rachel Jordan solo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta

-Busquemos un compartimiento, seguramente es premio anual y lo dejo como sorpresa

-Pero si ella no fue-se callo. Ellas sabían que Lily no era premio anual. Pero deseaban creerlo.

El único compartimiento que encontraron solo estaba ocupado por los merodeadores.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-Pregunto Alice tímidamente

-Claro damisela-Le contesto Sirius

-¿Han visto a Lily?-pregunto James

-No, suponemos que es premio anual

-Pero si ella no fue prefecta

-¿Juegan snap explosivo?-invito Sirius ignorando la "aburrida" conversación que James y las chicas mantenían.

-Estamos hablando, Black- le contesto de mala forma Rachel

-Tranquilízate Rach- Alice sabia que su amiga estaba nerviosa, ella también lo estaba pero Sirius solo había querido cambiar el tema para que nadie se deprimiera

El resto del viaje transcurrió normalmente (o al menos eso era lo que el compartimiento de séptimo de Gryffindor intentaba aparentar), exceptuando cuando Sirius "accidentalmente" le dejo a Rachel toda la cara llena de hollín y esta lo persiguió por todo el tren intentando asesinarlo.

Susan, Alice y Rachel empezaron a ponerse nerviosa cuando tampoco la vieron a Lily en los carruajes.

-La idea de Lily como premio anual es imposible, ¿creen que le paso algo?-Alice estaba preocupada

-Yo…creo que debo contarles algo-dijo Susan-este verano Lily se la paso encerrada en su cuarto, solo me dejo entrar al principio del verano, después ni siquiera me quería ver a mi-Susan estaba seria- ¿se acuerdan que salía con James a escondidas aunque era muy obvio?- Alice y Rachel asintieron- Bueno, se peleó con el

-¡Matare a Potter!- grito Rachel llamando la atención de algunos carruajes cercanos

-El no tiene la culpa. Su relación era tan notoria que hasta Snape se entero y entonces…-Susan les contó lo sucedido dos meses antes del final de su sexto curso

-¡Pero el le correspondió!

Susan suspiro. Rachel era imposible

-¡Prongs!

-….

-James

-….

-¡James Thomas Potter!

-¿Qué quieres Padfoot?

-Saber que diablos te pasa hermano. Todo el verano te la has pasado en tu cuarto jugando con la maldita snitch ¡Tuve que arrastrarte fuera de allí para ir a ver el Mundial de Quidditch!. Y las veces que has sonreído sinceramente son contadas. Ahora ni siquiera comes- dijo mirando a su amigo y luego al plato de este, que estaba lleno

-Lily…salimos el año pasado, creyó que la engañaba y ahora no la veo por ningún lado.

Sirius levanto la cabeza. Era cierto, la chica no estaba en la mesa. Dirigió la mirada hacia Susan, Rachel y Alice; las tres se veían preocupadas

-¿Tan grande fue su pelea?

-Ya les conté todo lo que sabia- les dijo Susan a sus amigas por decimotercera vez en veinte minutos

-¿Le preguntamos a Dumbledore?- sugirió Rachel levantándose de la mesa

-Creo que no va a hacer falta- le dijo Alice a la vez que el profesor Dumbledore pedía silencio

-Se que no es común en mi hacer comentarios después del banquete, pero necesito aclarar algunos asuntos. Para empezar,- y miro atentamente la mesa Gryffindor (sobre todo a cierto chico de gafas y cabello azabache)- la alumna Lilian Evans de séptimo se ausentara por motivos personales hasta el mes de octubre si no me equivoco-las chicas le dirigieron a James una mirada asesina. Ellas habían notado como el director lo había mirado- Además, este año los premios anuales serán Geraldine Liberman de Gryffindor y Joseph Millar de Ravenclaw- una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, compañera de las chicas, y un apuesto chico rubio de ojos azules se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas mientras el Gran Comedor los aplaudía

-¡Y dicen que los premios anuales son ratas de biblioteca!- A Sirius se le caía la baba por la Gryffindor- Miren a Geraldine que fuerte que se puso, por dios. ¿Qué opinas, Prongs?

-Si, si Paddy lo que digas- dijo James vagamente

-¿Y ahora que?- Sirius empezaba a perder la paciencia (n/a: pobreshito, se lo banco todo el verano!)

-Déjalo Paddy ¿quieres? Esta mal por Lily ¿no James?

-Si Remus

-No te preocupes, Prongs, con Padfoot te buscaremos otra chica

-Mejor cállate Wortmail- le dijo James con una mirada fulminante

-No te preocupes Prongs, seguro tuvo un problema con su familia como dijo el Profesor- Remus era el mas sensato de todos

- Si, tal vez

En el otro lado de la mesa, tres chicas aplaudían sin muchas ganas

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Lily?

-No lo se Sus, probablemente Petunia tenga algo que ver, no creo que James. Oye Rachel- dijo Alice intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Joseph no andaba atrás tuyo?

-Si pero lo rechace aunque creo que podría intentar algo ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

Lily Evans escribia una carta sobre su escritorio color caoba, aunque los recuerdos que allí habían no la dejaban concentrarse. Miró a su derecha. Un osito de peluche que llevaba la inscripción "amigas" en la panza y cambiaba de color la hizo sonreír. Se lo había regalado su mejor amiga, Susan, en tercero.

-Lily, tal vez deba irme a Francia este año, no se si volveré a Hogwarts. Pero quiero que sepas que esto siempre nos unirá- dijo la pequeña Susan con la voz cortada, entregándole un paquete. Era un lindo peluche

-Gracias Sus, pero no te vayas, por favor- le había dicho entre lagrimas

-Lo siento Lily- y luego de un fuerte abrazo, su amiga se marcho de la estación

Volvió a sonreír. Por suerte Sus no se había ido al final.

Susan March era una joven con mucha personalidad. De cabellos negros y ojos celestes, era la más alta de las cuatro y la más alocada. Le gustaba provocar a Sirius aunque en el fondo eran buenos amigos. Era también la mejor amiga de James. Tenia un lazo especial con el. De familia de sangre pura, su novio era un joven llamado Mark.

Siguió escribiendo, pro el ruido de un cascabel proveniente de su muñeca la hizo detenerse. Era una pulsera de plata que Rach le había regalado. Tenía unos cascabeles.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lils! ¡Ya tienes quince!- Rachel la abrazo felicitándola y le entrego un pequeño paquete

-¡Gracias Rach!- Lily desenvolvió su regalo. Era una hermosa pulserita

-Es para que te acuerdes de mí. Dijo colocándosela- cada vez que muevas tu mano te acordaras de mi

Volvió a mover su muñeca. Rachel Jordan era, al igual que Alice, una de sus mejores amigas. Rubia de ojos color miel, tenía el carácter más fuerte de las cuatro, aunque los que la conocían sabían que eso era solo un caparazón para ocultarse, y en el fondo era una chica muy sensible y romántica. Podías confiar en ella cualquier secreto porque nunca lo revelaría.

Miro el reloj. Ya era tarde, debía terminar de escribir la carta y entregársela a Springy, su lechuza… esa que su amiga Alice le había regalado

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Ya lo veras- decía una muy misteriosa Alice a una confusa Lily de doce años que era arrastrada escaleras arriba

-¿La lechuzeria?

-Ella es Springy- Alice tenia en sus manos una pequeña lechuza rojiza- ¡Feliz día del amigo, Lily!

Lily se haba quedado muda. La nena pelirroja empezó a dar saltitos y abrazo fuertemente a la castaña- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Alice sonrió- No hay porque, Lils, tu querías una. Susan te regalara la jaula- esto ultimo lo dijo riendo al ver que su amiga no sabia donde meterla

Alice Streincer era la mas rellenita y tímida de todas. De pelo castaño y ojos avellana, tenía un buen corazón y era muy buena persona, aunque por su timidez le costaba mucho relacionarse con la gente. Ellas le decían Santa Alice en broma porque, a diferencia de Sus, Rach y ella, nunca había tenido un novio.

También compartía el cuarto con otras dos chicas, Geraldine Liberman y Nataly Thompson. Eran buenas chicas, pero no estaban tan integradas con ellas.

Geraldine era amante de los libros y el deporte, por lo que no tenía tiempo libre, y Nataly era una chica solitaria, aunque podías cotar con ella para lo que fuera.

Termino de escribir la carta. Se la entrego a su lechuza y con un suave "Llévasela al profesor Dumbledore" le abrió la ventana.

Un llanto la saco de sus pensamientos, se acerco a un moisés blanco y acuno al bebe de no mas de un mes con una dulce canción de cuna

-Duérmete lindo Harry- le susurro al pequeño. Y tras dejarlo dormido en el moisés se acostó, apagando la ultima luz que quedaba en el numero siete de Scot Av., en el Londres muggle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin! Perdonen por la tardanza, pero no tuve tiempo… Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 7 en un cuaderno pero no tengo tiempo para pasarlo a la pc. Intentare subir el que viene a mas tardar el sabado que viene, pero no prometo nada…

mmm… Este capitulo y el proximo no tienen mucho sobre Lily y James pero son necesarios en el fic…estoy alargando un poco los capitulos, creo que va a tener alrededor de 10 aunque pueden ser mas xD

Gracias por los reviews **AndreaBlack, Desiré, Hikari Katsuragui, Xaica, Virgi, Catita, ****Ire Peliyellowinxu Evans, Helen Black Potter, Yamila Potter, Gerulita Evans, Meichen-Chan y Oti**… Perdonen por no contestar uno por uno pero son las 2 y 10 de la mañana y sino no termino mas y lo quiero publicar ahora ..


	4. Educacion sexual

**_Tears of a Red Scalp_**

**Capitulo 4** Educación sexual

Un hombre mayor, de blanca barba y ojos intensos entraba en su despacho, al tiempo que una lechuza rojiza picoteaba una de las ventanas.

Reconoció enseguida a la lechuza y preocupado se apresuro a abrirla ¿Qué abría pasado para que le enviara una lechuza? Rasgo sus ojos y rápidamente leyó la carta.

"Profesor:

Harry James Evans ha nacido el 31 de julio. Lamento informarle

un mes después, pero no pude hacerlo antes. Se que usted me

dijo que volvería a Hogwarts cuando mi niño tuviese un mes,

pero ya que se adelanto ¿Podría quedarme con el en mi casa

hasta el mes de octubre?

Gracias,

Lily Evans"

Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de quien era el padre del hijo de su alumna. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero el hecho de que el niño se llamara "James" de segundo nombre lo comprobaba. No era una casualidad, sus años de experiencia se lo decían.

Suspiro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Probablemente este era el mayo problema que había debido enfrentar desde que empezó a dirigir Hogwarts.

No podía decirle nada al joven Potter, puesto que la señorita Evans nunca le dijo que el Potter fuese, aunque el estuviese seguro. Tal vez debería mandarle indirectas, y analizar las respuestas del chico. Si, eso haría. Y ese año los chico de quinto, sexto, séptimo y tal vez los de cuarto tendrían una nueva asignatura: educación sexual; como en los colegios muggles.

-¿Alguna me acompaña a la lechuzeria?- pregunto Alice con un sobre en su mano

-¿Es para Lily?

-Si Sus

-Yo también le mande una

-¿Alguna hizo el ensayo para Slughorn? -Rachel las miro esperanzada pero se agarro la cabeza cuando sus amigas le respondieron negativamente - ¡Oh cielos Lily, cuanto te necesito! – grito al viento la rubia. Hacia dos semanas que habían empezado las clases y las chicas extrañaban a la dulce pelirroja. Le habían enviado varias cartas cada una, pero no había respondido ninguna- No importa, lo terminare mañana; ahora me tengo que ir

-¿Ir? ¿Adonde?

-¿No les dije? Tengo una cita con Joseph a las siete en el lago. Ahora me voy a arreglar, a cambiar y…

-Rachel- le dijo con cautela Susan- son las siete y cinco

-¡No! – y salio corriendo

-¿A dónde va la loca?- pregunto Sirius con interés bajando de su habitación sin el resto de los merodeadores

-A una cita con Joseph

-¿el ravenclaw? Pensé que Rachel tenia mejor gusto. Creo que debo arruinar una cita…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-Te matara, además ¿Qué sabes vos sobre chicos?- Susan lo miro suspicaz

-O.o ¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada Sirius, nada

-Mejor me voy con Alice, es la única normal de ustedes- y con un pucherito se tiro en el sillón donde la castaña estaba sentada

-¿Qué me cuentas de lindo hoy?- dijo con su sonrisa sensual

-eh…yo….¿di una vuelta por el lago?- termino insegura la chica

-¿sola?-al ver que la chica asintió empezó a simular una tragedia- ¿Cómo pueden dejar a esta bella damisela sola? ¡Los jóvenes de hoy! ¿Dónde tienen la cabeza? Definitivamente arruinare la cita de Rachel…-Susan y Alice rieron con ganas pero de pronto Susan reparo en un detalle

-¿Y James?

-En la habitación. Esta mal. Me contó lo que paso. Vos lo sabes ¿no?- Susan asintió- ¿Y sabes que le paso a Lily?

-No. Le hemos enviado varias cartas pero no nos respondió

.Dumbledore sabe algo

-¬¬ Claro, es el director, el la autorizo

-No, el sabe algo de Lily y James. Nos lo hemos cruzado varias veces y siempre le manda indirectas a Prongs. Ese viejo esta loco…¿Escuchaste lo ultimo? ¡Habrá clases de educación sexual!

-No te vendría mal, Sirius- le dijo sarcásticamente pero no le dio tiempo al chico a responder porque sus ojos se abrieron como si acabara de acordarse algo y salio corriendo- Adiós Sirius, debo irme

-Mujeres… Mejor voy a molestar a Rach

Susan miraba algún punto perdido a través de la ventana de su habitación. Estaba concentrada. Sabia que había una conexión entre todo ¿pero cual?

Lily nunca lloraría tanto por una persona que la "engaño", aunque eso era lo que había hecho los últimos meses de sexto y todo el verano. Tenia que haber algo mas…¿pero que?

-¡Te matare Sirius!- Rachel corría a Sirius como loca por toda la sala común

-Solo fue un poco de agua… además _Josephin _sabia nadar ¿no?

-¡Se llama Joseph y por ese "poquito de agua" arruinaste mi primer cita del año!

-¿Arruinar? Pero si Joseph ni se te acercaba

-¿Me estas cargando? ¡Nos estábamos besando cuando llego el señor "Sirius – soy perfecto y no es mi culpa – Black" y lo tiraste al lago!

-¿En se…AUCH!- Rachel había agarrado a Sirius por el pelo- ¡Me vas a arruinar mi hermoso pelo!

-Vos me arruinaste la cita- dijo Rachel sonriendo- eso amerita que yo…-y con un movimiento de su varita una botella con una etiqueta de "Zonko" apareció sobre la cabeza de Sirius y todo el contenido del frasco callo en los cabellos del moreno

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO?

-No es nada- dijo Rachel quitándole importancia- Solo te deja el pelo de color amarillo huevo por dos días y tiene una poción para el quiebre de pelo… en vez de fortalecerlo lo debilita… lo compre en Zonko por las dudas, aunque no pensé que lo usaría tan rápido- la chica lo miraba con gracia- Ah Sirius- le dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras- ese amarillo definitivamente no es tu color

-Como ustedes sabrán, los jefes de cada casa hemos sido asignados para impartir clases de educación sexual a los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo de nuestras respectivas casas. Por lo tanto Gryffindor tendrá esta clase un sábado de cada mes, conmigo

Sirius Black (ahora con su color verdadero devuelta en su pelo) aguanto la risa al imaginarse a McGonnagall enseñándoles a ellos sobre sexo. Probablemente ella ni siquiera estaba allí por voluntad propia

-Bueno… para empezar, el sexo es un acto de amor que debería ser realizado una vez la pareja se encuentre unida en matrimonio…

Rachel suspiro. Que aburrido iba a ser aquello

-Para terminar, no los quiero intimidar, pero necesito saber ¿Cuántos de ustedes han tenido relaciones sexuales?- Al principio, solo algunos de séptimo como Sirius, James, Rachel o Susan levantaron la mano. McGonnagall se alegro por dentro, no eran tantos los "mocosos impertinentes" que ya habían tenido relaciones. Pero poco a poco, el resto fue perdiendo la vergüenza y empezó a levantar sus manos. Finalmente McGonnagall estaba asombrada. ¡La mayoría de séptimo y sexto, la mitad de quinto y dos tres de cuarto levantaron sus manos! 'Albus tenia razón. La juventud de hoy… ¿Qué se cree?- pensó

-Me imagino que todos conocen métodos anticonceptivos ¿no?- un asentimiento general siguió a la pregunta- Entonces, a ver, Potter- le dijo con una sonrisa que Susan interpreto como ¿maligna?- ¿me podría decir alguno de estos hechizos?

-Claro- contesto el chico sin pudor. En la mayoría de los hogares, sobre todo en los muggles, no se hablaba de esos temas (n/a: están en los 80's), pero en su casa eran de mentalidad abierta, por lo tanto su padre le había enseñado varias cosas sobre el tema- "anti-conceptium" es uno, profesora

-Veo que sabe aunque hay que usarlos siempre ¿no Potter?

-Es obvio

-¿Saben ustedes la cantidad de brujas o muggles que se convierten en madres adolescentes? Aquí en Hogwarts no ha habido muchos casos pero en otros colegios como Beauxbatons han tenido bastantes problemas. Lo mejor que puede hacer un chico como usted ante esta situación es apoyar a la futura madre y buscar contención adulta y…- James la miraba confuso. ¿Por qué se la había agarrado con el? ¡Ni que tuviera un hijo! Y además, no era el único que había tenido relaciones, de hecho, de séptimo solo Alice y Nataly no habían levantado la mano.

-¿Por qué me dice esto solo a mi?

-Se lo digo a todos, Potter, pero estaba hablando con usted, por eso- aclaro rápidamente la profesora, demasiado rápido para ser McGonnagall, según Susan aunque probablemente solo fuera su gran imaginación.

-¿Vieron como se la agarro con James?- Rachel reía con sus amigas en sus dormitorios

-Jaja si… Por cierto Rach, nunca nos habías contado…

-Fuel el año pasado, con Anthony Roberts- de repente se había puesto muy colorada- perdonen por no contarles, saben, en el mundo muggle estas cosas no se hablan mucho y estoy acostumbrada a eso- Rachel era hija de una bruja y un militar, su hogar siempre había sido muy serio y formal

-Chicas ¿alguna vio mi varita?- Geraldine (Giu para ellas) había entrado en la habitación

-Sirius andaba con una que no le pertenecía…

-¡Black devuélveme mi varita! – la chica salio hecha una furia de la habitación

-Tranquilízate bonita, te la daré con una condición

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-¿contigo? Antes me mato

-No. Con Remus

-Oye, son todos muy simpáticos, pero yo ya tengo un novio y no me interesa nadie mas que el, así que búscale a tu amigo otra candidata como Alice o Nataly y quítale las varitas a ellas, ¡No a mi!

-¡Que buena idea!- y le arrojo la varita mientras salía corriendo

Septiembre paso rápidamente y el primer lunes de octubre cuatro personas de Gryffindor bajaron apuradas al Gran Comedor pero allí no se encontraba ninguna pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, que ellos tanto buscaban

-Vamos Prongs ¡no te pongas así! Recuerda la broma que le estamos preparando a Snivellus, aprenderá a no meterse con los merodeadores

-Señor Potter, el profesor Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho. Tiene todo el día libre- el moreno se atraganto ¿Qué había hecho para que Dumbledore lo citara y McGonnagall le diera el día libre?

Alice miraba disimuladamente un punto en la mesa de Gryffindor. allí estaba el, con sus cabellos cayendo sobre su dulce rostro ¿se estaba enamorando?

-Alice vamos, llegaremos tarde a encantamientos

James llego hasta la gárgola que daba al despacho del director. 'diablos, no se la contraseña ¿Cuál podrá…?

-Señor Potter, lo estábamos esperando- 'dijo "estábamos" pensó james

-Adelante- lo invito a pasar, pero el director no fue tras James sino que atravesó la gárgola y desapareció por los pasillos. Extrañado, James llego al despacho y abrió la puerta de roble, lo que vio lo dejo en shock

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA!

Pero tuve parciales y no me podia despegar de los libros; ademas perdi una hoja y tuve que volver a escribir una parte del capitulo (

Probablemente suba el proximo capitulo para el viernes o sabado que viene

Gracias por los reviews! Me alegraron mucho!

Les dejo unos spoilers del proximo capi como premio por esperar )

**Spoilers Capitulo 5: **

"**¿Y le habia dicho que la habia engañado? El por lo menos no tenia un hijo que ocultar"**

"**-Eres una cualquiera" **

"**Le cruzo la cara de una cachetada"**

"**Habia estado haciendo el ridiculo"**

"**-No necesito tu piedad"**

_**Reviews:**_

**Yamila Potter**: James se entera en el proximo capitulo… no lo quiero alargar mucho

**Gerulita Evans**: Geraldine es tu nombre? Es verdad que no es muy comun… pero asi se llama la novia de mi hermanito y aunque no le tengo mucho cariño me inspire en ella al hacer el personaje, tanto en apariencia como en su forma de ser… De hecho a ella en vez de Gerulita le dicen Giu

**Luna Black**: Claro que voy a segui actualizando, pero estas ultimas dos semanas estuve muy ocupada… No te preocupes que no te lo voy a dejar cortado!

Gracias por sus animos **Mangalina-Li, ****Hikari Katsuragi****, Desiré, xaica, ****IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs****, Helen Black Potter, ****Galatea 597****, Catita y Meichen-Chan**


	5. Algunas verdades

Diclaimer: (algo que siempre me olvido) Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. La mayoria de los personajes asi como Hogwarts y bla bla bla son parte de JKRowling

Tears of a red scalp

Capitulo 5: Algunas verdades

Lily estaba nerviosa. Dumbledore sabía que James era el padre. Su madre, Claire, le había enviado una carta contándole que "el novio de mi hija se llama James Postre, la escuhe hablando sola." Obviamente no le había resultado difícil a Dumbledore darse cuenta que no era "Postre" sino "Potter".

Ella le había pedido que no le dijera nada y, si bien no estaba de acuerdo el profesor accedió. Ahora había ido a buscar a Sus, Rach, Alice, Giu y Nat; que como sus compañeras de cuarto debían saber sobre el niño. Lo miro, era tan hermoso, se podía ver reflejada en sus mismos ojos verdes que su hijo había heredado, aunque el poco pelito que tenía era negro, como el de James…

La puerta se volvió a abrir '¿tan rápido volvió?' pensó ella mientras se giraba para encontrarse con sus compañeras. Pero cuando lo hizo casi se le cae el niño de sus brazos 'matare a Dumbledore' se apunto mentalmente cuando vio a James parado en la entrada del despacho.

Harry empezó a llorar mientras ella intentaba acurrucarlo, sin ningún éxito 'maldición es su hora de comer, ¿Cómo lo amamanto si el esta aquí?' miro de reojo. James aun no se había movido; parecía una piedra. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si no lo amamantaba no se callaría. Así que de espaldas al moreno alimento al niño hasta que el bebe se durmió. Con cuidado lo dejo en el cochecito mágico que su madre había comprado y que se adaptaba a tamaño y posición del bebe.

James por su parte, se había quedado mudo. Ahí estaba ella, tan linda como siempre y con un ¡hijo! '¿y le había dicho que la había engañado? El por lo menos no tenía un hijo que ocultar. El pequeño tendría dos meses como mucho. Entonces ¡el tenia los cuernos mas grandes de la historia!' Su ira empezó a aumentar.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le pregunto aparentando una calma que no tenia. Lily lo miro confusa

-¿Decirte que? ¿Te refieres a Harry?

-Con que así se llama, pero aun no me respondes, ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que vos y "tu Harry" me habían puesto los cuerno mas grandes de la historia! Yo estaba preocupado por ti, Susan me dijo que estabas mal y me sentía culpable aunque no tenia nada que ver, fue una maldita broma de Sanpe ¿ENTIENDES? Pero claro, vos no me escuchaste, para que si ya tenías a "tu Harry" para reemplazarme ¿no?- James estaba rojo de la furia y Lily lo miraba sin saber que decir- Eres una cualquiera, Evans- esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a los dos, Lily no podía creer que la llamara así y James no quiso decirle eso. Y se arrepintió un segundo después, cuando le cruzo la cara de una cachetada.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así!- una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la pelirroja y pronto muchas otras le siguieron- Para que sepas, este niño se llama Harry y no es mi novio. Nunca te dije nada porque me entere una semana después… de haberte visto con la Slytherin, cuando estaba de tres meses. A fines de mayo estaba de seis meses y medio pero use un hechizo ilusión para que no se me notara- Lily hablaba cortada por el llanto y los ojos de James se salían de sus orbitas- no por vergüenza sino para que tu no supieras; nunca debiste enterarte- Lily lloraba cada vez mas fuerte y Harry se comenzaba a despertar, pero James no parecía notar nada de eso, estaba empezando a razonar '"¡hasta esta mas gorda!" "debemos ver donde apuntamos ¿no joven Potter?" "Habrá clases de educación sexual" "veo que sabe aunque hay que usarlos siempre ¿no Potter?" "lo mejor que puede hacer un chico como usted ante esta situación es apoyar a la futura madre" Todos los profesores sabían, ¡había estado haciendo el ridículo!- Por si te interesa Harry nació el 31 de julio, un mes antes de lo previsto y es mi hijo y de nadie mas. No necesitamos nada tuyo, puedes quedarte con tus novias- y ante un sorprendido James, chasqueo sus dedos y una elfina apareció, tomo el cochecito con el bebe y volvió a desaparecer, a la vez que Lily salía corriendo hacia, probablemente, la torre Gryffindor.

James también se fue de allí, pero no para buscar a Lily. Necesitaba pensar, estar solo. El ¿padre? Llego hasta los jardines de Hogwarts y allí se transformo en un bello ciervo que se adentro en el bosque prohibido.

-¡Maldita McGonnagall! ¿Pueden creerlo? Detención a MI. ¡Y solo porque me tiene envidia!

-¿No has pensado que te la dio por estar peleando con Sirius a través de avioncitos de papel en su clase?

-Nah Alice, tiene envidia de mi talento y belleza- dijo Rachel sacando pecho, orgullosa. Susan rodó los ojos

-Abre la puerta antes que me contagie de su ego- Alice abrió la puerta, pero la cerro de nuevo rápidamente como si hubiera visto un muerto

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Creo que Dumbledore nos había llamado y lo olvidamos

-Déjame entrar a dejar todo esto aquí- dijo Sus señalando sus libros- y después vamos

-¡Pero era urgente!

-Si sigues ahí sin dejarnos entrar a nuestra habitación tardaremos más

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma?- Rachel estaba hartándose- porque yo veo un enfrente mió, Alice. ¡Estas más pálida que Nick y el Barón juntos!

-Tú también lo estarías- murmuro Alice

-¿Cómo?

-Me creerías si les digo que allí adentro esta Lily con un bebe

-Claro que no, es casi imposible- pero Susan no pensó igual que Rachel, acababa de hallar la ultima pieza del rompecabezas y esa era… ¿un bebe? Empujo a Alice y entro a la habitación. Allí estaba su mejor amiga con un bebe en brazos como Alice había dicho. Sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarla

-¡Lily!-Susan la abrazo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- miro al pequeño- Es de James ¿no?- Rachel y Alice miraban a sus amigas sin saber que hacer. Alice fue la primera en reaccionar. Rachel no tardo mucho en unírseles, pero lo hizo murmurando un "matare a Potter" ante la mirada asesina de Susan

-¿El… lo sabe?

James entro en la sala común de Gryffindor a altas horas de la noche. Había pasado todo el día en el bosque pensando; y había llegado a una conclusión: necesitaba hablar con Lily. Pero no en ese momento. Ahora iría a- o por lo menos intentaría- dormir. Mañana tendría tiempo. Se dirigía a sus habitaciones cuando una voz conocida, proveniente del sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, lo detuvo

-¡James Thomas Potter!- James se sobresalto. Estaba en problemas

-Hola Susan

-Soy March, para ti- James se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir su camino. No tenia ganas de nada; mucho menos de pelear con su mejor amiga. O su ex mejor amiga.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿A mi cuarto?

-Claro, huye cobarde

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! Cállate si no sabes

-¿Qué necesito entender?

-¿Cómo reaccionarias si la chica que no te habla hace siete meses o mas se aparece un día con tu hijo y te dice "mira es tu hijo pero no te acerques"! eh? ¡Que harías si tienes dieciséis años y se aparece tu ex novia con un bebe diciéndote "no debiste enterarte de nada"- James estaba furioso- ¡CONTESTA SUSAN! ¿SABES QUE PASA? NO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HARIAS EN MI LUGAR Y EN VEZ DE INTENTAR AYUDAR ME VENIS A PLANTEAR ESTUPIDECES- James ahora parecía estar calmándose- Y yo no me borre, necesitaba pensar ok?- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba. Pero el no esperaba que los otros merodeadores estuvieran agolpados atrás de la puerta

-¿Tienes un hijo?- Peter lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro en exhibición

-¿Huiste como un cobarde?- Remus lo veía con reproche

-¡Vaya puntería, Prongs!- todos miraron mal a Padfoot. Definitivamente era un caso perdido

-Cállense- fue lo único que dijo

-Pero necesitamos saber que pasa, sos nuestro amigo, James

-Ni yo entiendo esto, Remus. Necesito dormir- y ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, el chico se dirigió a su cama. Ese, sin lugar a dudas, había sido un día muy largo

Se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente para poder hablar con Lily antes de desayunar. No debió esperar mucho para que la chica se asomara con su melena rojiza por las escaleras

-Lily necesitamos hablar

-No lo creo- la chica intento evitarlo pero el la tomo pro el brazo

-Vamos a hablar ahora

-Soltame

.Escúchame- Lily lo miro con ¿odio? Y finalmente asintió

-Esto es difícil para mí. Pero antes que nada debes saber que yo no te engañe- ella iba a interrumpirlo pero el le indico con las manos que lo dejara hablar- fue una trampa de Snape. El mando a esa chica a besarme

-Eso no tien..

-Déjame terminar, no te puedo obligar a creerme, pero es la verdad. Respecto al niño..

-Harry- le corto ella

-Respecto a Harry… me voy a hacer cargo- Lily lo miro sorprendida, aunque dispuesta a negarse- Pero quiero que lleve mi apellido

-Ya te lo dije, es mi hijo y no necesitamos tu caridad

-No es caridad. Se llama asumir mis responsabilidades. Si te gusta bien, sino... lo siento pero es así- y sin darle tiempo a quejarse se fue de allí

Lily se sentó en un sillón de la sala ¿todavía lo quería después de todo? No debía pero ella sabia que si. Lo amaba. Era el padre de su hijo y después de todo Harry merecía llevar los dos apellidos. Si, Harry James Potter Evans, así seria. Aunque…¿A que se refería James con "asumir sus responsabilidades" Osea, tenia bien en claro que hasta dos días atrás no quería que James tuviera nada que ver con Harry; pero ahora que ya lo sabia…quería un padre presente para su hijo, no uno que mandase plata una vez cada tanto.

Una parte de la mesa Gryffindor se encontraba en silencio. Todos los Gryffindors de séptimo estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Sirius se sentía traicionado ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano del alma tuviera un "demonio"? ¡Ellos eran los solteros de Hogwarts! Corrección: el era el soltero y Prongs… un padre de familia. No estaba ofendido con el pero un poco cortado.

Rachel no lo podía creer. Su amiga "no me meto con nadie seriamente hasta que no tenga una boda" ¡tenia un hijo! Y ella no había escuchado de ninguna boda en la que Lily fuera la novia…Esa frase- dicha por la pelirroja tiempo atrás- sonaba irónica ahora. Pero Lily era su amiga y ella estaba ahí para ayudarla con lo que fuese.

Peter miraba con curiosidad a sus amigos, todos tan preocupados y cortados ¡hasta Padfoot!. Pero eso no le importaba al ultimo merodeador ahora, 'si ellos supieran'…¡Pero no! Jamás se enterarían…

Alice no sabia que hacer ni decir. Se sentía culpable: su amiga estaba mal y ella no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico que tanto le gustaba , pobrecito, el también estaba preocupado…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? debía concentrarse en ayudar a Lily

Remus no sabia que pensar. Por un lado necesitaba tener una charla seria con James, para decirle que sus "juegos de nene de seis años con Padfoot" debían terminar y que ahora debía ser una persona responsable. Pero ¿Quién era el para decírselo? Esa era una conversación padre-hijo no amigo-amigo; a el no le correspondía. Por otro lado, lo menos que su amigo necesitaba en ese momento eran reproches, aunque seguramente recibiría muchos. Y la lechuza que se acercaba hacia su dirección con un howler y el sello de los Potter era una clara muestra de ello.

Y así era. La lechuza dejo el howler en las manos del joven y siguió su camino, hasta desaparecer por los ventanales del Gran Comedor, dejando al moreno muy asustado con el sobre humeando en sus manos

-Corre Prongs- fue lo más sensato que Wortmail le pudo decir. Y James no lo dudo, salio corriendo hasta llegar a los baños donde la carta estallo y la voz de su madre no se hizo esperar

- JAMES THOMAS POTTER ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? JAMAS CREI QUE SERIAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE PERO POR LO VISTO NOS EQUIVOCAMOS. ¿PARA ESTO NOS GATSAMOS EN EDUCARTE EN LAS MEJORES ESCUELAS MUGGLES? PARA QUE NOS CAIGAS CON UN… AY POR DIOS!

TU PADRE Y YO ESTAMOS MUY DECEPCIONADOS Y QUEREMOS HABLAR SERIAMENTE CONTIGO- la voz de la madre de James se suavizo un poco- y mándales saludos a tus amigos.- el howler se hizo cenizas

En el gran comedor todos habían escuchado a la señora Potter, pero nadie entendía que pasaba. Lily se agradecía a si misma no haber llevado a Harry a desayunar; porque los murmullos con rumores, todos alejados de la realidad, se expandían por el gran comedor

Dumbledore sonrió al escuchar unos de los rumores y le murmuro a McGonnagall – prepara una cita para James y sus padres en mi despacho

Susan revolvía sus cereales con la cuchara. Estaba muy confundida ¿con Lily o James? Lily estaba muy mal y eso la molestaba pero tampoco era totalmente la culpa de James… debía buscar una forma de reconciliarlos… Además James debía de ser el que se estuviese llevando la peor parte en esos momentos.

Y no se equivocaba, James quería que se lo tragara la tierra ¿Por qué todo a el? Primero Snape con su bromita, después Lily enojada, Lily desaparecida, Lily con un hijo, el teniendo un hijo, Susan ofendida, sus amigos cortados y ahora sus padres.

¿Qué había hecho el para que su vida perfecta se cayera por una entupida broma?

En dos días se había enterado que tenia un hijo, que Lily lo odiaba y encima sus amigos no lo apoyaban lo que a el le hubiese gustado.

Y no quería imaginar lo que dirían sus padres, de seguro no seria una charla amena. Los Potter eran de las familias de sangre pura mas antiguas, y aunque no siguieran las creencias; como toda familia poderosa y respetada del mundo mágico, tenían sus regalas. Y el acababa de romper suficientes como para ser desheredado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegue a los 50 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y me dejaron su opinión y gracias también a los que simplemente lo leyeron! Nunca pensé que iba a recibir tantos ) Es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, 2633 palabras!


	6. Inesperada desaparicion

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

Tears of a red scalp

Capitulo 6: Inesperada desaparición

Al final del día todos creían que el howler que James Potter había recibido se debía a que había envenenado accidentalmente a su padre con poción de mandrágora, que se encontraba en unos chocolates y que el joven había confundido con bombones.

James por su parte, se preguntaba si no habían sido ellos envenenados con mandrágora y eso les había afectado el cerebro hasta hacerlos delirar… ahora que lo pensaba esa era una buena idea para Snape; ya hablaría con Padfoot mas tarde, en ese momento debía ir a la cita con sus padres.

¿Qué les diría? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con Lily para tener una idea de que contestar.

Llego al despacho de McGonnagall, sus padres habían preferido hablar (o gritarle) en la mansión Potter, por lo que la profesora le facilitaría su chimenea para llegar por polvos flu. Toco la puerta y después de oír un "adelante", entro. La profesora le sonrió y le entrego los polvos flu. Después de murmurar un "gracias" los tomo y se acerco a la chimenea. "Mansión Potter" grito y desapareció tras las llamas.

Apareció por la blanca chimenea del lujoso salón. Las paredes eran blancas, con retoques dorados y el piso era del más caro mármol italiano, como le recordaban sus padres cada vez que entraba sucio allí. había cinco arañas doradas, cada una con siete velas, cerca de cada punta del salón; y una en el medio.

A la izquierda un cristalero ocupaba toda la pared; en el medio una gran mesa ovalada de madera acompañada por doce sillas de la misma madera y fino terciopelo se lucía. Y a la derecha, sobre un juego de sillones de cuero se encontraban sus padres, Elizabeth y Thomas Potter.

Su madre era una fina mujer, de lacio cabello azabache y ojos como la noche. Conservaba su figura esbelta, a pesar de los años y vestía caras prendas.

Su padre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, era el típico empresario mágico de la época, siempre usando túnicas bordadas en oro y gafas a juego con su vestuario. Eran buena gente… para pertenecer a la alta alcurnia mágica.

Se sacudió la túnica. En su casa la norma numero uno era la presentación.

-Madre, Padre- dijo acercándose a donde ellos estaban- querían hablar de mi eh… ¿situación?-

-Si James, siéntate por favor- ¿se le había pasado el enojo?- Como tu sabes- su madre siempre hablaba como si estuviese dando el discurso mas importante de su vida- nosotros no seguimos las creencias de la sangre pura, por lo tanto por un lado me enorgullece que vos tampoco las hayas seguido y que no te importase la ascendencia de tu novia- James suspiro algo aliviado, no del todo porque su madre creía que Lily era su novia. ¿Cómo explicárselo?- Pero has tenido un hijo extramatrimonial, lo cual es una deshonra para la antigua y respetada familia Potter, James

-Fue un error- eso nunca debió haberlo dicho porque en ese instante su padre olvido toda regla de etiqueta y enfureció.

-¡Todo el mundo aquí lo sabe, por eso es una deshonra! Se supone que las familias como la nuestra se rigen por estrictas reglas- su padre lo miraba muy enojado

-¡¿Y donde están escritas esas reglas! ¿Dónde dice que debo comportarme como un monseñor? Las reglas esas no son humanas porque no aceptan un mínimo error y errar es humano. Ustedes también cometieron muchos errores aunque no lo quieran ver.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo vas a negar?

-¡Ya basta!- la señora Potter se levanto de su asiento- James es verdad, cometimos errores y aceptamos lo tuyos también. Te apoyamos hijo, ¡Thomas no me interrumpas! Pero queremos saber algo, tu novia y vos ¿se casaran? – James se quedo helado ¿Cómo explicarle que Lily y el estaban peleados y que hasta tres días atrás el no sabia nada?

-Si. Nos casaremos después de graduarnos

Su madre sonrió-¿ves Thomas? Te dije que remediarían todo. Dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Quieren una boda grande o intima? ¿Cómo serán las invitaciones?-su madre ahora estaba entusiasmadísima y hubiera seguido con miles de preguntas e ideas si su padre no la hubiera interrumpido

-Se casaran en diciembre, sino el pequeño tendría alrededor de un año. Seria mucho- la sonrisa de James se borro. Como el lo había planeado ya seria mayor de edad para esas fechas y no estaría en Hogwarts. Seria muchísimo mas fácil decirles "no nos casaremos", pero en diciembre- ¡faltaba muy poco! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Lily? ¡Se había olvidado de ella!

-¿Y como se llama mi nietito?... Estaba pensando, podríamos presentarlo en sociedad el mismo día que lo harán los Malfoy, los Longbottom y los Goyle

-Se llama Harry James Potter Evans- dijo James con una sonrisa… ¡tenia un hijo! Recién en ese momento le cayó la ficha

-¡Veo que siguieron la tradición!- dijo con alegría su madre, ¡que acelerada estaba ese día!- pensé que la habías olvidado- ¡santa Lily! La tradición de los Potter era que el primogénito llevara como segundo nombre el primero de su padre o madre. Por supuesto Lily no lo sabia y había sido una casualidad, pero ¿para que arruinarles la sorpresa a sus padres?

-¡Creíste que la olvidarías! Es una de las pocas tradiciones de los Potter. Yo llevo el nombre de papá, papá el del abuelo y así sucesivamente

-Y ahora mi nieto lleva el tuyo- la señora Potter tenia lagrimas de felicidad- ¡mi pequeño creció!- dijo abrazándolo. Abrazo al que se le sumo el señor Potter- De repente la señora Potter pareció recordar algo- Voy a decirle a Prigmi que prepare algo para tomar- y acto seguido se marcho en dirección a la cocina. ¿Desde cuando su madre buscaba a los elfos domésticos por toda la casa si con un chasquido de sus dedos se aparecerían en donde ella estuviese? Su madre, obviamente, no sabía mentir

-James

-Si, padre

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre tus responsabilidades ahora

-Claro…-James y su padre llevaban un buen rato hablando cuando la madre del primero reapareció en el salón muy angustiada.

-Thomas lee esto- dijo tendiéndole una carta con el inconfundible sello de los March. La cara del señor Potter iba cambiando de colores a medida que la leía. Eran unos garabatos que decían:

_Thomas:_

_Mi padre ha sido asesinado por un grupo de mortifagos. _

_Mi madre y yo debemos escapar junto con Susan._

_No nos busquen._

_Josh March_

-¿Qué paso con la familia de Susan?- James no entendia porque la angustia de sus padres

-Aaron ha sido asesinado por mortifagos- el señor Potter no le quería dar mas información- ya hemos hablado bastante, vuelve al castillo que ya es tarde- James no tuvo otra opción que regresar a Hogwarts

En la sala común no había nadie. Quería hablar con Susan pero no podía subir al dormitorio de las chicas. Decidió que hablaría con ella al día siguiente.

Lo primero que vio el moreno de gafas al bajar a la sala común el día siguiente fue a Rachel y a Alice muy nerviosas.

-¿Han visto a Susan?- como respuesta Alice le mostró una carta- ¿para que quiero una carta?

-Cuando despertamos esta mañana todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido y solo se encontraba esta carta. Todavía no la abrimos, esta dirigida a todos nosotros.

-¿Qué esperan para abrirla?

-A que Lily termine de alimentar a Harry, que Nat termine de cambiarse y que Giu despierte, sin contar a tus amigos, claro

-Iré a buscarlos- James despertó fácilmente a Remus y a Peter pero despertar a Sirius un sábado por la mañana era imposible.

-¿Has intentado echarle agua?

-Si y solo murmuro "cinco minutos mas, mamá"

-¿y la pluma?- James negó. Entonces Remus se acerco a Sirius y con una pluma de su almohada le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el pie. Sirius empezó a revolcarse por la cama mientras reía incontrolablemente, hasta que finalmente cayó de su cama e inevitablemente se despertó.

-¡Remus Lupin! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-March ha desaparecido, Padfoot, nos esperan abajo, apúrate- al bajar todas las chicas estaban allí. Lily abrió la carta

_Chicos:_

_Por razones que no se pueden explicar en _

_Una carta, debí irme. No se si algún día volveré_

_Pero quiero que todos sepan que son muy importantes_

_Para mí. Ustedes fueron, son y serán mis verdaderos_

_Amigos y, aunque no estemos juntos nunca olvidare todo_

_Lo que hicieron por mí. Los quiero a todos, no lo olviden nunca._

_Susan_

_Lils perdona a James porque el te ama y vos a el, lo se._

_James me comunicare contigo. Perdóname_

_Y Alice, arriésgate por lo que sientes, vos me entendes_

Para cuando Sirius termino de leer la carta (Lily no pudo) todas las chicas estaban sollozando. Todas menos Rachel que miraba a James de mala manera

-¿Qué sabes tu?

-¿Perdón?

-Esta mañana bajaste buscando a Susan. Cuando te dijimos que había desaparecido no te sorprendiste. ¿Y a que se refería Susan con "perdóname"?

-Escuche algo de mis padres ayer. Y lo otro no te incumbe

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-Nada con importancia- James por alguna razón que desconocía, no quería contarles lo del asesinato del padre de su mejor amiga- Debo irme

Esa semana transcurrió lentamente. James no le había mencionado nada a Lily sobre su futuro casamiento, pero su relación con ella iba mejorando. Por lo menos ahora se decían "hola" y "chau" cuando James veía a Harry (Lily lo llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos porque James no podía subir al de las chicas y nadie sabia aun de la existencia del pequeño como para estar con el en la sala común).

La tarde del sábado amenazaba con ser uno de los últimos días soleados y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en el lago. Incluidos todos los Gryffindors de séptimo menos Lily que se acababa de enterar por "El Profeta" que el simpático padre de Susan había sido asesinado.

James decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad. La mando a llamar por la elfina que cuidaba de Harry y cuando la chica termino de bajar las escaleras y lo miro con intriga, el olvido todos sus planes de cómo "proponerle" (porque en realidad la boda ya estaba siendo preparada) y simplemente le soltó un – Nos casaremos en diciembre

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Belu se reporta en fanfiction muerta de frió y utiliza esa excusa para no responder a los reviews… no, enserio… sorry por no responder a sus reviews esta vuelta pero la verdad que casi ni actualizo, pero estaba harta de estudiar y me hice un tiempito… que ya se esta acabando… además tengo mucho frió! Y mi tío me dice "no hace mucho frió" ¿desde cuando 26ºF es calorcito? En Buenos Aires gracias si hacia -1ºC!... si ya se… los estoy aburriendo… Bueno, gracias por sus reviews! Ah, y ya lo tengo decidido, serán 10 capítulos y creo que no pondré la parte del asesinato, aunque lo tengo que pensar… va a depender de mi inspiración el día que lo deba escribir…Besos!

Belu

waitin' for my own opportunity


	7. Un bebe en Hogwarts

Tears of a red Scalp

Capitulo 7: Un bebe en Hogwarts

-Nos casaremos en diciembre- supo que algo no andaba bien al ver la expresión en el rostro de su futura esposa o futura asesina, por como lo miraba ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso mi opinión no vale? ¿SOY UN OBJETO?

-Yo eh…-'porque no se lo dije de otro modo'- Lily ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Y dale con eso, ¿Dónde están las cámaras oculta?- Lily miraba hacia sus costados buscando algo, cosa que desconcertó a James

-¿carreras ocultas?

-¬¬ cosas muggles, olvídalo

-¿Y que dices?

-¡Desaparece!

Para cuando Sirius, Remus y Peter atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda (este ultimo siguió de largo hacia su habitación) James estaba tirado en un sillón de la sala común.

-¿Qué pacho bebe Prongs? Lily she enoyo- Sirius (aunque no sabia que le pasaba a su amigo) le hacia caritas y pucheritos como si fuera un bebe- Pobeshito bebe Prongs ¿Quiere con la nana Moony?

-Cállate Padfoot

-Bueno que mala onda- ahora Sirius fingía estar enojado- pareces una de esas viejas con rumeros (1) muggles que Lily ve por ese artefacto blanco y negro que hay en su casa… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lily no se quiere casar conmigo en diciembre- Sirius se ¿atraganto? Con su propia saliva y casi le pareció ver a Remus sonreír al tiempo que gritaba "¿Qué?" Y se empezaba a reír- Prongs jajaja ¿casarse? Jajajajajaja pobre Lily jajaja

-¡Ya deja de reírte, Padfoot!- Remus misteriosamente no tomo parte de la conversación, ni siquiera cuando James empezó a patear a Sirius (que se encontraba tirado en el suelo) intentando que se dejara de reír; y tampoco cuando James contó lo que Lily le había dicho a el.

-…. Y luego me grito "desaparece"- james le contaba a un ya calmado Sirius su intento de proposición a Lily

-Prongs- Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro- definitivamente eres un idiota, ¿Cómo le vas a decir "nos casaremos en diciembre"? Las mujeres necesitan sentirse importantes en ese tipo de cosas, quieren decir "si, Jaime, me casare contigo" y elegir la fecha, el vestido y todo eso; no que tu les digas que se casaran contigo y encima también cuando ¿entiendes? Debiste haberle dicho algo así como "Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, ¿te casarías conmigo cuando la nieve caiga en Hosmeade?"- termino Sirius, arrodillándose ante James dramáticamente.

James rió- Pequeño detalle Padfoot, ya es la madre de mi hijo. Además, ¿pretendes que le proponga matrimonio o que le cante una serenata?

-Esa no es mala idea

-Entonces, si no te gusta mi magnifica propuesta, debió ser algo así como "Lily ¿quieres ser mi esposa?" o "¿quieres casarte conmigo?". No hay mucha ciencia, pero "nos casaremos en diciembre"… Eres increíble, hermano

-olvídalo Padfoot, ahí viene su amiguita- dijo en alusión a Rachel que acababa de entrar por el retrato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué te paso Rach?- fue entonces cuando Sirius y James notaron la presencia de Remus

-Joseph y yo- dijo con voz soñadora- somos pareja oficialmente

-oficialmente desquiciados, dirás. Que patética, "Joseph y yo"- dijo Sirius con voz muy aguda al imitarla

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, cállate. Nadie va a arruinar mi felicidad hoy, Siri. ¿Han visto a Lily o Alice?- dijo girándose hacia Remus y James

-Arriba

-o0 ¿me dijo Siri? ¿Y pretende que no le diga desquiciada? Esto es demasiado hasta para mi- Sirius se levanto del sillón y con voz de locutor anuncio que se "retiraba a sus aposentos"

-…Y entonces me dijo ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Y que hiciste?

-¡Lo bese!

-ay ¡Que lindos! Que envidia

-Envidia porque quieres Lily, tienes varios chicos para elegir, empezando por James

-Ningún chico sabe que tengo un hijo. Y James… el me engaño, Rach, no lo puedo perdonar

-Pero el te lo ha explicado, Lily

-No Alice, no le creo. Y si lo que dice es verdad, así y todo la beso, porque cuando yo entre el la había tomado por la cintura, ¿lo obligaron también?

-Hombre, son todos iguales…

-Joseph no…

-y Harry tampoco- las tres chicas miraron hacia la cuna del pequeño, que dormía bien arropado

-Lo ahogaras si lo tapas tanto- Rachel y Alice rieron. Lily simulo ofenderse como excusa para acostarse, aunque primero acomodo la colchita del bebe. Ella sabia que su amiga solo bromeaba pero…

Octubre llego rápidamente a su final, sin noticia de Susan. Jmaes no le había vuelto a mencionar nada a Lily sobre casarse, no quería arruinar su "casi amistad" que estaba creciendo entre ellos. Pero una carta de sus padres le hizo recordar que Harry debía ser "presentado" en sociedad

-Lily se me olvido decirte que mis padres quieren que a fines de noviembre Harry sea "presentado" en sociedad y…

-¿presentado en sociedad?- la pelirroja lo miraba con curiosidad

-Si, tú sabes, esas reuniones en que se juntan las familias como la mía presentan a sus nuevos integrantes y herederos de su fortuna, también lo harán los Malfoy, los Goyle y los Longbottom. Pero el caso es que creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore y que Hogwarts lo conozca ¿no crees?- Lily palideció. Había evitado al profesor desde que James había descubierto a Harry. No quería hablar con el.

-Si, pero ¿podes hablar vos con el?- James asintió y Lily suspiro aliviada

-¿Crees que hablaran mucho?

-No si los merodeadores crean otra distracción

-¿Cómo que?

-Secreto de merodeador- dijo con voz misteriosa y desapareció por las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón.

Ese jueves, Dumbledore se levanto durante la cena, interrumpiéndola- Me es grato comunicarles que los alumnos James Potter y Lillian Evans tienen un hijo que estará aquí en Hogwarts- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y aplacaron la voz del director- Silencio por favor. Como les decía, espero que todos los traten como siempre y ayuden, si pueden. Continúen en lo que estaban ahora. Gracias- pero todos parecían haber olvidado el apetito y ahora se dedicaban a hablar sobre James, Lily y Harry (aunque desconocían el nombre de este ultimo) que no se encontraban allí, por pedido de Lily.

Los siguientes días fueron seguidos por "¿Cómo se llama?" "¿Cuánto tiene?" "¿Por qué no dijeron nada?" "¿Puedo cargarlo?" "¡se parece a ti James!" "¡tiene tus ojos!" y muchos comentarios mas, por lo que al llegar el segundo sábado de noviembre James y Lily estaban hartos. Pero por lo menos ahora podían llevarlo a todos lados y estar todo el tiempo con el y no a escondidas, en sus cuartos.

Harry por su parte, parecía estar encantado con su nueva "libertad". Y sobre todo estaba fascinado con Hagrid, al contrario de lo pensado. De hecho el semi gigante hasta lo llevo a pasear al lago un martes.

-¿Estas seguro Hagrid?

-Claro Lily, no hay problema. El pequeño Harry y yo nos divertiremos mucho

-Eso espero- murmuro la pelirroja no muy convencida

-¡Gracias por todo Hagrid!

-No hay de que, James. Se los devolveré en la cena ¿les parece?

Dos chicos de unos diecisiete años caminaban por los jardines del Castillo. Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que eran una pareja

-Sabes me gustaría que Susan estuviese aquí ahora, es como la hermana que nunca tuve para mí y me da mucha bronca todo esto.

-A mi también. Es mi mejor amiga

-Lily- debía decírselo o harían un papelón en la presentación de Harry- mis padres creen que nos casaremos en diciembre, déjame terminar, yo se los dije cuando hable con ellos. Lo siento, me sentí presionado

-¿Te caíste de la cama cuando eras como Harry y eso te afecto, James Potter? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que no somos nada y que era obvia mi respuesta?

-¿Qué les digo a mis padres?

-La verdad

-Pero Lils- Lily se dio vuelta. Hacia mucho que el no la llamaba Lils. Se había olvidado que bien sonaba eso de sus labios…

-¿Lily?- volvió a la realidad ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Ya escuchaste mi respuesta- la chica se marcho en dirección al castillo.

Ese domingo solo había solo habia un merodeador, James, desayunando en el Gran Comedor; cuando una lechuza-no perteneciente a los Potter- aterrizo sobre su desayuno. Abrio el sobre preguntandose (por el tipo de lechuza que se la habia entregado) si seria uuna broma de Sirius, pero enseguida reconocio la perfecta caligrafia. Era de Susan

James:

No puedo escribirte mucho porque pueden interceptar la lecuza.

Lamento no haber podido despedirme de ustedes, pero nos

persiguen (me entendes ¿no?). Estoy con Josh, mi hermano

(el que trataba de tirarte de la escoba ¿te acordas?) y mi madre.

Te escribo porque ¡encontre la forma de que Lily te crea!

Me dijiste que Snivellus te dejo un pergamino que decia

que habia sido todo obra suya; mostrale ese papel y el de

la supuesta cita y comparen las letras con la carta que

Lily recibio (si la guarda, sino con las tuyas solas).

Espero que no las hayas tirado y que vuelvan juntos.

No me contestes. ¡Saludos a todos!

Tu amiga (vos sabes quien)

James sonrio y sin terminar su desayuno salio corriendo hacia la sal comun de Gryffindor con la carta de Susan en la al llegar se encontro con una escena que jamas hubiese imaginado: Alice se abalanzaba sobre Sirius y después de besarlo salia corriendo escaleras arriba.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Entre Malfoy's y biberones

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece**

Tears of a Red Scalp

**Capitulo dedicado a Desiré, ¡gracias por animarme siempre!**

Capitulo 8: Entre Malfoy's y biberones

-¿Puedes creerlo?- le dijo Sirius a un James que hacia esfuerzos inútiles por no reírsele en la cara a su mejor amigo- Santa Alice no es tan santita, ¡me beso de prepo!

-jajaja debiste ver tu cara Padfoot, pobre Alice jajaja cree que no le gustas

-¿De donde sacaste que me gustaba?

-Cualquier chica que haga eso se convierte en tu fantasía, hermano

-Me conoces bien, Prongs ¿crees que debo hablar con ella?

-¿Qué estas esperando?- Sirius se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, sin que se convirtiera en un tobogán. – Recordare matarlo- murmuro el otro chico al verlo subir.

Pero rápidamente olvido a Sirius y Alice cuando Lily entro junto a un grupo de nenas de tercero que cargaba a Harry. 'No debo olvidarme de crear una distracción' pensó al ver como las nenas se peleaban por tener al niño y Lily terminaba por quedárselo mientras las niñas se alejaban.

-Ni que nunca hubiesen visto un bebe- James necesitaba entablar una conversación

-Pero nunca han visto uno tan lindo- Lily acariciaba al pequeño en gesto maternal

-Susan me ha enviado una carta

-¿En serio? ¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde diablos esta? ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Por qué no me envió una carta a mí?

-Tranquila, esta bien, no se donde esta pero su hermano y su madre se encuentran con ella. No me dijo mucho porque pueden interceptar la carta, solo que la persiguen los mortifagos y que no le respondamos. Me la mando porque… encontró la forma de que me creas que paso exactamente en el salón de transformaciones.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como?- la pelirroja lo miró desafiantemente

-¿Tenes la carta que supuestamente te mande ese día?

-Si- Lily le paso al bebé y luego saco uno de sus libros, el de transformaciones, y de la página treinta y uno sacó el pergamino. James se guardo los comentarios acerca de la ubicación del papel y solo le dijo "Espérame aquí" para ir corriendo hasta su cuarto a buscar los trozos de pergamino que el guardaba de ese día

-Mira- le dijo- A mi vos me citaste ese día a las ocho, y yo después de la cena. ¿Dos personas diferentes tienen la misma caligrafía? Además, los horarios son perfectos para que algo pasara en el medio ¿no crees? Mira, esto es lo que la chica me dejo luego de que tú te fueras, esta firmado por Snape ¡y es la misma caligrafía! ¿Qué dices ahora?

-Eso no justifica que tu la besaras- James se imaginaba un "Perdóname James, te amo" y una noche perfecta, pero lo que acababa de oír no se parecía en nada

-No debí hacerlo, pero me confundió, no se, fue un impulso, no la podía empujar

-¿Ah no? Yo si a ti- y empujo al chico para subir a su habitación

-Cuidado con…-pero era demasiado tarde. Se oyó un fuerte "¡Black!" y luego un portazo. Segundos más tarde la chica bajo hecha una furia y desapareció por el retrato.

-Espero que no seas tan testarudo como tu madre ni tan idiota como yo- le susurro James al pequeño que jugaba con sus manitas y el dedo de James.- Te pareces a mi- le susurro- pero tienes los ojos de Lily- Harry lo miró curiosamente y le respondió con sonidos guturales que hicieron reír a James. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho puesto que el niño empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y James se desesperó. Siempre que el estaba con Harry, Lily también y era ella quien sabia que quería Harry exactamente. Intentó jugarle con un cubo de plástico. Nada. Le hizo muecas con la cara. Peor. 'A el le gustan los animales' pensó '¡Padfoot!... ¡Oh no! Mi solución esta ocupada

-¡Alice ábreme! Prometo no morder

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le pregunto por detrás de la puerta

-¿subiendo las escaleras?

-Se suponen que los chicos no pueden subir

-Se supone que soy un merodeador… ¿vas a abrirme o tengo que tirar la puerta?- Lentamente Alice abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su aspecto no coincidía con el de las chicas con las que el solía salir años atrás. Ella era algo gordita, ojos comunes, cabello pajoso. Nada admirable. Sin embargo en ese momento a Sirius le pareció hermosa '¿hermosa? En que estas pensando, ¡es Alice!' se respondió a si mismo 'pero es tan… tan ella'

-Lo siento Sirius- Alice estaba mas colorada que el pelo de Lily

-No se porque, yo también te quiero-'¿de donde salio eso?' se pregunto Sirius al tiempo que la besaba 'bah que importa'

James estaba mas que desesperado para cuando "su salvación" (y la de toda la sala Gryffindor) y Alice bajaron tomados de la mano, aunque el no presto atención en el detalle y se abalanzo sobre ellos

-Por favor Paddy, conviértete, te lo ruego

-No creo que funcione, Prongs- dijo intentando jugarle al niño- Creo que no quiere jugar, ¿Dónde esta Lily?

-¡No lo se!

-¿Has pensado que tenga hambre?- James se giró hacia Alice. ¿Había bajado con Sirius? ¿Cómo fue que no la vio? El llanto de Harry lo hizo volver a la realidad-¡busca a Lily!

-Lily tiene una mamadera en el bolso por las dudas, nunca ha probado así la leche pero…

-¡Búscala!- Alice subió y enseguida bajo con el biberón

-James… Sirius y yo eh… debemos irnos… suerte!- Antes de que pudiera pestañear los dos habían desaparecido

-Maldición… bien pequeño ahora estamos solo tu y yo… y el biberón- '¿Cómo se le da la mamadera?' James intento ver si el niño la agarraba y la tomaba el solito pero eso no funciono. Intento que la tomara mientras lo mantenía acostado en el sillón; pero pareció ahogarse. Finalmente (después de intentar de todas las formas imaginables… y las no también) decidió que el debía cargar al pequeño hacia arriba mientras este tomaba la leche. Después lo puso hacia atrás como recordaba que Lily hacia. Y al fin el pequeño se durmió y el lo acompaño.

Para cuando Lily y Rachel llegaron a la Sala Común esa tarde, James y Harry estaban dormidos en el sillón, este ultimo sobre su padre, que le pasaba un brazo por encima al pequeño

-¡Mira que ternura, Lils! ¿No son adorables?

-Son muy adorables- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- ¿crees que fue bueno dejarlos solos tanto tiempo?

-Claro, mira que bien se arreglan… Tú y James deberían estar juntos

-¿Ahora que Sus no esta tu también? Ya dije que no

-Pero me acabas de contar que Snape fue..

-… el que preparo todo pero James la beso. No insistas Rach- dijo al ver que su amiga seguiría presionando- no cambiare de opinión- Lily suponía que padre e hijo dormían, pero no era así; James había despertado cuando ellas entraron y las había escuchado. Y sabía que no podría convencer a la pelirroja. Por lo menos no para que se casaran en diciembre. Debía decirles a sus padres la verdad ¿pero como?

-… Y entonces nosotros no quedaremos involucrados, pero todos hasta Dumbledore, se imaginaran que fuimos nosotros ¿entendido?

-¡Si, capitán Prongs!-

-¿Podemos irnos a dormir?

-Claro, Moony

-Che James ¿Cómo va todo con Lily?

-Igual Wortmail- Peter le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos, al tiempo que Sirius se acostaba y veía a Remus hacer un gesto de satisfacción que el animago entendió a la perfección.

-Rápido chicos

-Cinco minutos más Moony

-¡Ya!

Para cuando los merodeadores junto con las chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor este estaba casi lleno y no debieron esperar mucho a su victima (en el caso de los merodeadores). Snape se dirigió a su mesa normalmente preguntándose porque tanto griterío. Y la respuesta era él.

De su cabeza salían dos tentáculos pequeños, su cara estaba totalmente roja y su ropa consistía en un tutu rosa y un abrigo de plumas doradas. Y el como si nada.

El Gran Comedor estallo en carcajadas y el pobre Snape miraba su reflejo en un vaso, preguntándose que tenía para que todos rieran y lo señalaran.

Paso un rato hasta que el jefe de la casa Slytherin se le acerco con cautela y le pregunto porque estaba vestido de ese modo, a lo que Snape, muy ofendido, le contesto que vestía el uniforme. Eso provoco que Slughorn no pudiera contener mas su risa y que el joven Snape se retirara, echo una furia por la desubicacion sin argumento (porque el estaba muy prolijo) del profesor, mientras el Gran Comedor se revolcaba de la risa.

Pero la diversión no les duro mucho, ya que en ese momento Dumbledore y McGonagall llegaron.

Los días pasaron y Harry había dejado de ser noticia para ser reemplazado por Snape (ahora ya vuelto a la normalidad).

Y aunque nadie lo asegurara, todos conocían a los autores del hecho; es decir: ¿Quiénes se animarían a hacerle eso a un Slytherin? Un Gryffindor. Y ¿Quién atacaría a Snape? Los merodeadores.

Estos últimos estaban preparándose para la próxima presentación del "merodeadorcito" Harry, sobretodo James.

Sin contar que Remus, Sirius y Lily se hallaban raros últimamente. Sirius no paraba de enviarle miradas rencorosas a su amigo licántropo, que a su vez se encontraba ausente en las mayorías de las conversaciones que los cuatro mantenían. Y Lily, aunque solo lo supieran sus amigas, se hallaba muy deprimida y llegaba a la torre de madrugada (en realidad ni siquiera sabían si llegaba o no). Alice, Rachel y Geraldine creían que se debía a la ausencia de Susan y no le dieron tanta importancia al principio, pero después hasta Nataly se empezó a preocupar y decidieron hablar con James y contarle todo. Después de todo la conocía casi tanto como ellas y podía tener alguna idea.

-…entonces, ¿crees que sabes donde puede ir por las noches?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tengo una idea, déjenmelo a mí.

Su reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, pero ella seguía allí, sentada en lo alto del ventanal de la torre de astronomía, apoyada sobre sus manos.

-Cuando era pequeño me dijeron que esa estrella de allí era mi abuelo- Lily se sobresalto al ver que a su lado se encontraba James, señalando a la estrella Venus.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo. Pero ya que insistes, vengo a buscarte

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Mi instinto. ¿Por qué estas así últimamente Lily?- la chica lo observo unos instantes, meditando si debía responderle o no.

-En una semana harán cuatro años de la muerte de mi padre

-Lo siento no lo sabia

-Esta bien. Pero ese día será la presentación de Harry y no quiero que mamá se quede sola y yo quería preguntarte si puede ir mi madre

-Supongo que no debe haber problemas

-Gracias- Lily lo abrazo y James paso un brazo por su hombro. Y así en silencio se quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta que Lily se durmió profundamente y James la cargo hasta su cuarto (subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos).

-Valla…- la señora Evans estaba asombrada con el lujo de la mansión Malfoy. Delante de ella, James se preguntaba como habían logrado sus padres convencer a los Malfoy de que dejaran entrar a la vieja que tenia como suegra y que tan amable había sido con el al conocerlo… Lo había acusado de irresponsable, ingrato y se había indignado al saber que no se casarían. La vieja se llevaba el premio a la peor suegra.

-¿Dónde hay un baño por aquí?- Rachel, Alice, Geraldine y Nataly, al igual que el resto de los merodeadores, los acompañaban con el permiso del profesor Dumbledore.

-Le preguntare al joven Lucius, pero creo que es la primera puerta a la derecha- fue entonces, al escuchar a su madre, que reparo en un pequeño detalle; si alguno de sus padres mencionaba algo de la boda en la presencia de Claire Evans, tendría un problemas. Solo podía esperar que eso no sucediera.

-¿Me acompañan chicas?

-Claro, Rach- las cuatro amigas de Lily se dirigieron al baño.

-¿Falta mucho Rach?

-Me lavo las maños y... ahhh!- Rachel pego un grito. Al intentar abrir el grifo del agua, este salio disparado y una torrente de agua empezó a brotar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Giu entro a ver que pasaba- ahh! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Fue sin querer! El grifo que hay en mi casa no se abre así

-Para el agua

-¿Cómo?

-¡Usa tu varita!

-¿Cuál es el hechizo?

-….

-¡Geraldine!

-¡No funciono bajo presión! Y esto no estaba en los planes…

-Pero tu eres la premio anual… ¡Alice, Nataly no se queden ahí! ¿Conocen algún hechizo?- las dos negaron- Muy bien, Giu quédate aquí e intenta recordar el maldito hechizo, ustedes dos vayan por los chicos ¡Rápido!

En el salón de la mansión, Draco Malfoy, nacido el 5 de junio, era presentado por sus flamantes padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy de veintiséis y veinticuatro años respectivamente.

-Sirius, Remus, Peter, deben venir- Alice cuchicheaba

-¿A dónde mi amor?

-¡Rachel rompió el grifo del baño y no para de salir agua!- Nataly estaba tan nerviosa que sin querer grito esto, provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio y voltearan a mirarlos- ups!- la chica ahora estaba mas roja que Snape cuando le hicieron la broma

-¿Qué?- Dylan Malfoy, padre de Lucius y dueño de la mansión también escucho- ¿Cómo que su amiga rompió el baño? ¿Lo ves Elizabeth? No era buena idea llenar mi casa de muggles y adolescentes

-Por dios, Dylan, no fue nada que no se pueda solucionar- Los Malfoy le debían su fortuna a la familia de a madre de James, por lo que se respetaban mutuamente

-¡Mis primas ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarme!- Sirius estaba sentado en el jardín de la mansión junto con Remus, Peter, Lily, Rach, Alice, Geraldine y Nataly mientras adentro se celebraba una "fiesta".

-¿Y James?- pregunto Peter

-Fue a suspender la boda con sus padres- Sirius dijo esto mirando fijamente a Remus, esperando un gesto del lobo, pero este ni se inmuto. Sin embargo Lily si.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- La señora Potter miraba a su hijo, que tenia muy mala cara

-Si… Debo decirles que…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anteúltimo capitulo! No me gusto como me quedo la parte de la broma a Snape… no sabia como escribirla…

Ahora solo faltan el final y el epilogo de Tears of a Red Scalp. E intentare subir el capitulo 9 antes del 1 de febrero… espero lograrlo xD

**Contesto Reviews **(acá xq me olvide de responderlos con "reply")

**Rizel:** Lily no se convenció… pero llegara James a suspender la boda?

**Morella Malfoy:** y ahora creo q me tarde mas no? Lo siento pero necesitaba vacaciones ¬¬… Sobre Alice… es que quería que Sirius estuviese de prestado (pq es tuyo) con la chica tímida y no muy atractiva y que nadie se lo esperara. No con la linda, simpática y con carácter parecido al de nuestro dios… Y Lily… no creo que lo tenga mucho mas así pq me esta dando lastima a mi también xD

**Helen Black Potter:** En el próximo capitulo habrá mucho mas Lily-James… Y si, James no tuvo mucho tacto con Lily. Ah! Gracias por los deseos! Espero que a ti también te valla bien este año! Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero en fin… Nos vemos!

**Mariale-I-Am:** Se que es bastante salido de la realidad pero por eso es un fanfiction :P Espero actualizar pronto el próximo chapie… Y fue un placer conocer a la futura novia de Harry Potter… xD

**Mangalina-Li:** te gusto la escena de Harry y Jamesie? Nos leemos!

**Desiré:** Bueno, este capitulo (como dice arriba) fue dedicado a vos. Gracias por estar ahí y espero que te haya gustado este capi-en-tu-honor!

**Yam Potter:** ups! Lo actualice el 23 al final… pero espero que te haya gustado )

**Klass2008:** jaja si… los besos robados son los mejores

**Luna Black:** No estés triste! Seguro te va ir muy bien… suerte!


	9. Mi gran boda mágica

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

Tears of a Red Scalp

Capitulo 9: Mi gran boda mágica

-Si… debo decirles que…

-Los tres estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan planeado nuestra boda, pero nos gustaría saber la fecha- los ojos de James se abrieron hasta salirse de sus orbitas; detrás de el estaba Lily, cargando a Harry y sonriéndoles a sus padres mientras ¡aseguraba que se casarían!

-¿Eso era todo, James? ¿Quieren participar de la organización de la boda?- su madre le sonreía como cuando lo descubría robando el tarro de galletas de la alacena.

-Si. Pero James estaba preocupado pensando que se molestarían- 'no sabia que Lily mentía tan bien' pensó el chico

-Claro que pueden, tienen todo el derecho. James pensé que lo darías por hecho pero como no me dijeron nada seguí planeándola. De todos modos aun faltan tu vestido, las túnicas de James y Harry y los vestidos de las damas de honor. Había pensado que tu y yo podríamos ir a comprar nuestros vestidos a la tienda de Hosgmeade y James y Thomas podrían llevar a Harry a buscar sus túnicas en "Harrison's" pero no se cuando…

-Este sábado hay salida a Hosgmeade

-¡Genial! había pensado que tal vez…-Ahí iba su madre de nuevo, como una contestadota muggle rayada, que no puede para de hablar. Y para colmo necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Lily. Entonces tuvo una idea

-Mamá, Papá; la madre de Lily, Claire, aún no sabe nada, es una sorpresa ¿Por qué no se la dan ustedes? También pueden llevar a Harry

-¿Escuchaste Thomas? ¡Vamos a buscarla!- los señores Potter se alejaron alegremente con Harry y James aprovecho para llevar a Lily hasta un rincón alejado, pero una vez allí no sabia que decir.

-¿En verdad quieres?

-¿Qué? -¿Por qué se hacia la niña inocente que en su vida rompió un plato?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo por amor o por presión?

-Por amor. No se que me paso todo este tiempo, estaba enojada y pensé que podría olvidar pero te amo demasiado. Yo no…-James la calló con un tierno y calido beso. Ese por el que había esperado tanto tiempo. Ese beso que ambos ansiaban en lo más profundo y secreto de sus corazones.

Se separaron después de un largo rato y solamente para respirar.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca mentí cuando dije que te amaba. Qué me odié a mi mismo cuando te dije que eras una cualquiera. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni de chicos. Solo buscaba tu atención. Por que me encantabas con tu magia interior, Lils. Porque en el fondo siempre te ame. Desde que te vi. Bueno… tal vez desde nuestro tercer año. Eras la más especial de todas. Y lo sigues siendo.

-también te amo James. Y aunque pensé odiarte cuando te vi con la Slytherin y cuando supe que estaba embarazada, nunca fue odio. Sino tristeza e impotencia. Me dolía que no compartieras conmigo el milagro de traer un bebe y me sentía inferior al pensar que otra era mejor para ti y...-

-No llores, Lils. Todo esta bien ahora- James seco las lagrimas que asomaban por el rostro de la chica y la abrazo mientras le seguía susurrando- el idiota fui yo al besarla. No tenia comparación contigo, era una perra. Perdóname por eso también y por no estar contigo cuando me necesitaste Lily. Pero ahora ven conmigo- la guió hacia fuera de la mansión Malfoy y luego la llevó de la mano hacía una colina, a unos doscientos metros de la imponente residencia.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- exclamo Lily mirando el cielo estrellado, apoyada sobre el hombro de James.

-Aquí solía venir siempre. Mi casa queda a tres cuadras para adentro de ese pueblo- dijo señalando el cartel de bienvenida al pueblo- es un lugar para pensar y relajarse. Nunca pensé que estaríamos los dos juntos aquí… Lily- dijo enderezándose- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- primero se dio vuelta confusa, ¡ya se iban a casar! Pero al girarse lo entendió y solo pudo decir "Wow!" James tenia una cajita de terciopelo rojo abierta en sus manos, y en su interior se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que un anillo precioso. Era de oro y tenia un rubí en el centro y dos pequeñas esmeraldas en cada costado.

-Es precioso- dijo mientras el se lo colocaba

-Lo tengo desde hace tiempo. Iba a darte el de mi madre pero luego vi este y era perfecto para ti.

-Te amo

-Lo sé- dijo el chico ganándose unas risas y un codazo de ella

-¿Cuál te gusta?- La señora Potter, Lily, Rachel, Alice, Giu y Nat se encontraban en "Te aime" una casa exclusiva de vestidos y túnicas de gala en Hosgmeade

-Creo que este es el indicado- dijo señalando un bello vestido- aunque necesitara unos retoques

-¿Y para las damas de honor?

-Quiero que sean celestes… Ese de allí es perfecto ¿no creen?

-Esta genial- dijo Rachel y las demás asintieron

-Entonces solo falta mi túnica. Creo que ustedes pueden volver a Hogwarts o el profesor se enojara

-Wortmail te buscan abajo

-¿Quién?

-Una chica- Peter bajo rápidamente, aunque en realidad era un engaño de Sirius y nadie lo buscaba.

-¿Sabias que James y Lily se casaran? Sirius miraba fijamente a Remus

-Si. Que bueno ¿no?

-Admítelo Remus

-¿Admitir que?

-Que te gusta Lily

-Claro que no, es la mujer de James

-¡Admítelo Lupin!- Sirius se había parado y lo miraba furioso- cada vez que ellos se peleaban vos te alegrabas. ¿O me lo vas a negar? ¡Admítelo!

-Peter has visto a los chicos

-Arriba, Prongs

-¿Quieres que te diga que me gusta?

-No lo pongas como si estuviera loco, solo admítelo, lobo

-Muy bien Black ¿quieres la verdad? Lily no me gusta, la amo, ¡YO AMO A LILY EVANS!

-¡¿Qué!- James acababa de entrar y había oído el grito de Remus- Traidor

-James, Yo…eh…no es lo que parece…

-¡Te voy a matar!- James le pego una trompada que lo tiro al suelo, y el licántropo no se pudo parar porque el moreno lo empezó a patear, hasta que Sirius reacciono

-No se merece tu atención James. Además es injusto atacar en desventaja

-Tienes razón Padfoot – se giro de vuelta hacia el licántropo que lentamente se incorporaba- aléjate de mi y de mi familia, Lupin- y ambos muchachos se fueron, dejando al hombre lobo herido por dentro.

Los días pasaron y la ceremonia estaba cerca, Lily estaba muy nerviosa con los preparativos aunque no entendía porque James se había peleado con Remus. James estaba un poco deprimido; le dolía la traición de su mejor amigo. Lastima que no lo escucho, o se hubiese enterado de que de todas maneras su ex amigo no tenia ninguna intención con su futura mujer.

La boda había sido planeada maravillosamente. El casamiento en el altar se celebraría en la iglesia de Hosgmeade a las tres. Los invitados esperaban ansiosamente entre los muros de estilo barroco, rodeados por los adornos florales de Elizabeth que vestían al lugar de bellos tulipanes amarillos y blancos y unas lindas rosas, dándole calidez.

James y sus best-men, Peter y Joseph, ya estaban en el altar. El primero,carcomido por los nervios, miraba paranoicamente todo el tiempo por el vitreaux mágico de la iglesia (que cambiaba continuamente de color), esperando ver a Lily y, sin buenos resultados.

Entonces sonaron tres campanadas. Y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar.

Una nena vestida en una tierna túnica celeste apareció tirando pétalos hasta llegar al altar (y James agradeció por primera vez en su vida tener a la niña insoportable como prima).

Luego Rachel y Alice hicieron su entrada. Ambas estaban muy bellas, con el mismo vestido. Tenía distintas tonalidades de celestes. La parte de arriba era la más oscura y llevaba un lazo azul en la cadera. Las dos llevaban el pelo recogido en un rodete; pero Rachel tenia también unos mechones rizados que caían por su frente.

Y al fin apareció Lily, del brazo de Sirius, el mejor amigo, el hermano de James; y a quien le confiaría su vida, Lily y Harry. James sonrió. Era la novia más bella del mundo.

Lucia un hermoso vestido blanco. El strapless tenía pequeños brillos abajo, que lo separaban del resto del vestido. Arriba llevaba un detalle de encaje que se convertía en las mangas. Abajo el vestido se abría pero no mucho, dándole un toque mágico. No usaba velo, solo una tiara con brillos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, dejando a la vista sus perfectos bucles que le llegaban a los codos y que se encontraban decorados por cristales de hielo agrandados, para que se pudieran observar sus diferentes formas y mantenidos en temperatura mágicamente. Parecía una princesa con su ramo de orquídeas… Bueno, en realidad lo era. Era la princesa de cuento de hadas de James; y ella lo sabia.

Lily siguió avanzando, Giu y Nat la escoltaban. Estaban idénticas a Rachel y Alice. Nat cargaba a Harry y Giu llevaba las alianzas en una almohadilla ovalada de encaje.

Llego al altar. Le sonrió a su futuro marido (este aguanto las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella) y se tomaron las manos. El cura empezó su interminable parloteo.

-Ahora los novios dirán sus votos.

-Lily, cuando te vi pensé que eras una niñata insoportable que debía estar en Ravenclaw. Después me intente acercar, porque eras una linda cita. Pero me rechazaste y molestarte se convirtió en un juego para esconder lo que sentía. Así te fui descubriendo cada vez más y, bajo esa mascara de perfección absoluta, te encontré a ti: sensible, dulce y solidaria. Y confirme mis sospechas, estaba enamorado de ti. Lily Evans prometo serte fiel y prestarte mi tarjeta muggle de crédito hasta que rebote siempre y cuando tú cambies los pañales a Harry- Lily rió y el cura lo miro sorprendido. Lo que los demás dijeron acerca de su comentario no lo sabia, ni le importaba en ese instante. Solo la risa suave y disimulada de Lily, que anunciaba que le seguiría el juego, como el esperaba.

-James cuando te conocí me pareciste un egocéntrico, nene de mamá, arrogante y creído. Después empezaste a asecharme y lo confirme. Pero secretamente me gustaba hacerme la difícil y que me molestaras. Así que te seguí el juego. Y para mi sorpresa descubrí que eras más que el chico que jugaba espectacularmente bien al Quidditch y que toda chica miraba. Encontré a la persona más dulce, graciosa y testaruda que pude conocer. Encontré al ser más bello, tanto por fuera como por dentro. James Potter prometo serte fiel y cambiarle los pañales a Harry siempre y cuando que dejes vaciar tu tarjeta de crédito y no traigas perros pulgosos, ratas sucias o lobos salvajes a trasnochar- Sirius soltó una carcajada que indigno al cura, quien no lograba entender el porque de la mención de los animales ni su gracia. Y aunque la mayoría también estaba desconcertada a ellos no les importaba. El cura tosió para llamar la atención

-Tu, James Thomas Potter, ¿aceptas a Lillian Marie –'se llama Marie' –Evans como tu legitima bruja para amarla y protegerla en los galleons y los knuts, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto- estaba perdido en sus ojos esmeralda

-Y tú, Lillian Marie Evans, ¿aceptas a James Thomas Potter como tu legítimo mago para amarlo y protegerlo en los galleons y los knuts, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, claro- se derretía en sus ojos chocolate

Giu puso la almohadilla con las alianzas a la altura de Harry (que estaba en brazos de Nat) para que pareciera que era el quien entregaba las alianzas.

James tomó la que estaba a su derecha y se la colocó a Lliy con sumo cuidado. La chica colocó el restante en el dedo anular del chico, y ambos juntaron sus manos. Luego Lily tomó una flor de su ramo y James la de su túnica.

El cura apareció un pequeño cofre de madera y ambos colocaron sus flores allí y lo cerraron. Luego este comenzó a arder hasta transformarse en cenizas y una llave dorada en forma de corazón y alas de mariposa apareció en su lugar. La llave salió volando, simbolizando la unión de sus almas y dando por finalizada la ceremonia. O casi.

-Entonces el novio puede besar a la novia. Y así lo hizo James. Ambos se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, como príncipe y princesa, como duende y hada, como dos enamorados, como marido y mujer. Jurándose amor eterno, sellando sus destinos.

Fin


	10. Lo bueno dura poco, mi vida también

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… pero eso quisiera (:

Tears of a Red Scalp

Epilogo

"Ahora puedo decir que soy la mujer más feliz". Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de James, mientras luchaba. No por su vida pero por la de los dos seres que más amaba: Lily y Harry

Su vida había cambiado mucho desde que se casaron. Se habían graduado y comprado una casa con la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres. Porque sí, ellos también habían caído ante Voldemort, lo que el intentaba no hacer.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos chocolate, al tiempo que esquivaba una maldición asesina. No vería crecer a su Harry. Solo esperaba darle tiempo a Lily para que huyera.

Luego, con ayuda de Dumbledore, habían creado la Orden del Fénix, cuyo fin era detener al maldito loco que junto con sus seguidores, atormentaban al mundo mágico. Pero les resulto imposible. Su poder y secuaces se habían triplicado; y en las misiones los valiente miembros fueron cayendo hasta quedar casi sin gente. Y encima tenían un traidor, que creyó era Remus. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

Otra lágrima cayó por su delicada piel tostada. Jamás podría pedirle perdón a Remus.

La madre de Lily también había fallecido después de que el y Lily huyeran, probablemente en venganza. Por qué habían sido perseguidos tres meses. Tres meses horribles meses.

Sirius y Alice se habían comprometido y tenían pensado casarse en un par de años. Rachel abandonó el mundo mágico, aunque hasta que empezaron a huir no habían perdido contacto. Y Peter… Maldito Peter, el era el traidor. Por eso se mostraba extraño en ocasiones.

Una tercera lágrima cayó seguida por muchas otras. Podía escuchar su risa gélida que tan nervioso lo ponía y se burlaba de su llanto. ¿Estaba mal llorar? .Por qué debía importarle ahora, sabia que moriría. Solo lamentaba haberse quebrado tan rápido y no haberle dado más tiempo a su esposa, esperaba que ya hubiese escapado. No quería perder sus fuerzas, pero ya no las sentía.

Entonces lo vio. Un rayo verde se confundió con una luz blanca que lo llamaba. Y no lo pudo esquivar. Su lucha había terminado. Para siempre.

La chica se apresuraba a empacar lo necesario. Solo le faltaba la escoba. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Escucho el sonido de las escaleras. Eso significaba que James… Ahogó su llanto y se apresuró, debía hacerlo por Harry. No tenía tiempo para escapar en escoba. Tomó los polvos flu y abrazó fuerte a su hijo. Pero alguien le quitó los polvos de su mano. Ya no tenia salida, solo le quedaba defender a su pequeño.

Lo cubrió con su cuerpo y rogó que no le hiciera daño al niño, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Aquel monstruo la intento correr, pero ella se aferró al pedacito de James que tenia en brazos. Imágenes empezaron a correr por su mente.

-ma- mama – ma ma – ma

-¿Vistes eso, James? ¡Dijo mamá!

-¡Bien! Ahora di papá, campeón, pa – pa

-¡ma – ma!- el bebé reía ante la gracia que el mismo acababa de hacer

-¿Estas segura Rach?

-Lo siento, Lily. Ya lo decidí y me voy. El mundo mágico ya no es mi lugar

-Podemos seguir hablándonos ¿no? No será como Susan, tu no desaparecerás ¿verdad?- Lily lloraba al no poder hacer nada para convencer a su amiga.

-Claro que sí, Lils. Nunca nos separaremos.

-¿Creen que camine si lo suelto?

-Claro que no Paddy, solo tiene siete meses

-Con la autoridad que tengo como padrino, yo, Sirius Bl...-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Sirius!- Lily lo miraba amenazadoramente pero Sirius lo soltó igual y, para sorpresa de todos, Harry dio sus primeros pasos

-¡Camina! ¡Camina! Y gracias a mí.

-¿Qué paso Alice?

-Es un idota. Jamás quiero volver a verlo.

-Pero entiende Al, es el "hermano" de James

-Entonces yo me marcho

-¡Espera!

Un rayo de luz verde la cegó. Las imágenes se perdieron en su alma, y un ultimo deseo a su espíritu llego: A Harry no

FIN


End file.
